


Mr. Grumpy Fangs

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [13]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mark, if you don't stop saying shit like that, we're going to starve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Grumpy Fangs

Jack hated this time of year.  Maybe it was just that he had just gotten too old for this, but the humans were driving him crazy with all of the crazy costumes and ‘spooky’ decorations.  There were _real_ horrors out there, dammit.  He was to be feared and respected for what he was, but kids were running around with fake fangs and slicked back hair and it was putting him in a pissy mood.

That and Mark was such a traitor.

"We're supposed to be terrifying, Mark."

Mark only glanced sideways at Jack, annoyed that he wasn't enjoying the festivities as much as he was.  After seeing Jack's scowl and pinched features, Mark turned back to the children that were gathered around him listening to him tell ghost stories and just to piss Jack off, he raised his arms and waved them around, screaming "I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOOOOOOD."

The children's laughter did nothing to improve Jack's mood.

"Mark, if you don't stop saying shit like that, we're going to starve."

Mark watched as the kids skipped away and laughed at Jack, "The adults will find us more appealing and gladly follow us into the depths of hell if we make their children happy."

"This is so degrading.  Do you know hold old I am?  I should be more respected than this."

"Trust me, Jack, you've told me enough times how old you are.  I'm not as old as you are, just let me enjoy this shit Jesus."

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Just because you're old as God himself doesn't mean that you can be an ass Jack."

"Mark-"

"No.  I’m going to enjoy this holiday and you are going to let me or I'm putting garlic in your toothpaste."

"Fine.  But I'm not happy."

Later on in the day, when the sun was finally down and they had quietly fed on an innocent couple whose daughter had been at the party that day, Jack could be found in a much better mood.  The couple walked away feeling elated and almost high with no memory of the past few hours while Jack and Mark slipped into a nearby coffee shop to talk in private.  

"Do you feel better now, Mr. Grumpy Fangs?" Mark asked, sipping from his pumpkin spice latte.  They didn't need it, but they enjoyed the taste of human food, so they partook in certain things from time to time.

Jack smiled at Mark, flashing long fangs, "Much better.  Sorry about earlier, I was hungry."

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Eat a human?"

"What?  Why?"

"Because you're not you when you're hungry."

"I'm going to kill you if you make one more modern reference."

Mark leaned across the table to peck Jack on the nose, "Don't worry, you geezer.  I like old things too."  



End file.
